1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a drive unit of a magnetic coupling pump in which an impeller provided with a permanent magnet as a driven magnet is rotated by rotating a permanent magnet which is a driving magnet. Also, the present invention relates to a magnetic coupling pump unit provided with the drive unit.
Priority is claimed based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-201851, filed Sep. 15, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a magnetic coupling pump unit, for example, there is one disclosed in Japanese Patent (Granted) Publication No. 4108054.
The pump of the magnetic coupling pump unit disclosed in JP Publication No. 4108054 includes an impeller and a fixing body. A hydrodynamic pressure bearing part, which rotatably supports the impeller around the rotation axis, is formed to the fixing body. A driven magnet made of a permanent magnet is provided to the impeller. In addition, the drive unit rotating the impeller of the pump includes a rotating magnetic field generating device, which generates a rotating magnetic field around the rotation axis magnetically coupled to the driven magnet of the pump.